Cubaball
Unitary Communist state. Not really anymore |capital = Havanaball |affiliation = |personality =Neutral,Revolutionary, badass, goddamn commie (USA thinks), chonga |language = Spanish |religion = Roman Catholicism Atheism Santería Spiritism Protestantism|friends = Venezuelaball Canadaball USAball (As of 2015) Communist friend Brazilball Latviaball Argentinaball Another communist friend Russiaball Sovietball Indonesiaball Well our leaders is best prends and pretty much any socialist states |enemies = Americaball (formerly; except Floridaball) Chinaball Israelcube NATOball |likes =Patriotism, el Che, cigars, nukes, Communism, to respect his neutrality, Canadian tourists, Baseball, choncletas, Old things. |hates =Imperialism (either American or Soviet), Call of Duty Black Ops (banned) |founded =05/20/1902 |ended = |predecessor =Republic of Cubaball |successor = |intospace =Not with out Soviet Unionball |status =Will continue to live in memory of Fidel Castro. |notes =|bork = Castro Castro|onlypredecessor = Republic of Cubaball|food = Cubano Sandwich}} Cubaball is a countryball in the Caribbean American. Much like other socialist/communist governed balls, he does not do so well in regards to political or economic freedom. However, Cubaball can into having a high human development index unlike his fellow counterparts. Despite the trade embargo placed on him by USAball, he has done well in regards to education and health - even becoming the first to eradicate mother to child transmission of HIV and syphilis in 2015. Cubaball was a colony of Spainball, His mother until 1902 when USAball decided he didn't like Spainball growing sugar cane near his clay. So USAball invaded Cuba and made him a puppet to support capitalist american ideals. Then in 1959 he said Capitalism was bad and said "F*** CAPITALISM" and moved out of USAballs house into SoveitUnionballs home. Sovietunionball then gave Cubaball some Free Nukes to scare away american invaders witch pissed off USAball Relationships Friends * USAball - A friend now he reopened our embassy and we reopened his. And pero like, we go to Gualmar there to get our chancletas con our hoop earrings. But stop to say that I'm your son... you aren't my real father... only the adoptive father. * Soviet Unionball - He was my best friend forever, I'll never forget you comrade * Chinaball, Laosball, Vietnamball - Comrades * Indiaball - 10000 ton wheat, 10000 ton of rice. Eternal friend. * Argentinaball (Che Guevarra was from here), Iranball, Nicaraguaball, North Koreaball, Paraguayball, Venezuelaball and other anti-imperialists - Other comrades. * Russiaball - His dad was our comrade and he is nice to us * Canadaball - Remained good allies, friendly tourists. * Philippinesball - I sent missionaries to his clay, before I went into communism. He is similar to me. Keep on growing, kiddo. * Brazilball - He and I built a port together on my clay. Good friends. Neutrals * Sri Lankaball - If only I can be like him someday * South Koreaball - We are friendly with North Korea but South Korea's Foreign Minister visited to me * Texasball - I take the "La Estrella Solitaria" (The Lone Star) on my flag from him. Enemies *'Chimeric♙' ** Chinaball - ¡Ay, caramba! ¿Qué demonios es esto, Omsk? BETRAYING REVISIONIST DIM SUM DOG! * OASball - ¿What the hell? * Englandball I hate Kings. Also, gib Cayman! Gallery Cuba and Puerto Rico polandball.png Israel&Cuba.png|Cube-a 10887360 338778542989167 4193414943724926989 o.png FEGm8Pm.png Can't forget.png W63Le8Q.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png The Future of Morocco.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sd06SiH.png txSMLMd.png BckPBvD.png 'pEqSpSN.png 8ioDL35.png VoNkUek.png 'b1VflF3.png Yugoslav sob story.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2G0l2Vj.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Links *Facebook page es:Cubaball fr:Cubaballe ru:Куба Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:America Category:Catholic c Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Secular Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communist Category:Neutral Category:Chocolate Category:Revisionist Category:Christian Category:Antiimperialist Category:Tropical Category:Tropical Island Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Communism lovers Category:Island Countryball Category:Island Category:Elongated Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Chonga Category:Former Yanqui Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Fragmented Category:Weed Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Socialist Category:Latin Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Baseball Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies